The Little Red Hair Girl, Crimson
by RockandRollgirl13
Summary: An interesting story about a little red hair girl named Crimson, now tangled in Johnny the Homicidal Maniac's web of murderous schemes. What will happen? Sorry I'm not the greatest writer in the world. Review!
1. Chapter 1

*Hello people of Earth, RockandRollGirl is back and ready for making a story that is going to take forever. As you people may know of the account name I made before RockandRollGirl, which is Dibfangirl13.…

*crickets chirping*

….anyway *eye twitches* I absolutely love Jhonen Vasquez creepy humorous work. I couple of months ago I bought a $20 comic book of JTHM Directors cut (so worth it.) I couldn't stop reading it for a whole month since it was that good! One night I was thinking, what if our favorite homicidal killer had a child. So I thought more and more of it until I finally made a decision to make a fanfic.

*more crickets chirping*

-_-….okay well I hope you enjoy the violence and sadness of the main character of this story named, Crimson.

"FUCK YOU!"

Devi angrily threw down the phone in the receiver and sighed. That was the fifth call she made today, all still the same denying answer of giving her niece Crimson a home. Devi turned to Crimson who was sitting on the floor coloring in a crappy coloring book. Devi's smile return to her face as Crimson hummed to a tune she heard on TV. Devi kneeled down to the small five-year olds height and forced a big smile on her face.

"Another denial Crimson."

Crimson took her eyes off her pink horse she was fully endured in and frowned, "Why?"

Devi looked down at the rather dirty carpet of her home and frowned, "I don't know. Some people are to big of an asshole to care of a small pure little red hair girl like you Crimson."

Crimson put down the tainted pink crayon and moved closer to Devi, "Why don't you want me Auntie?"

Devi frowned even more, she tried to lighten the mood by picking up Crimson and happily lifting her up in the air. Crimson laughed as Devi began to spin her around like an airplane, fast and unstoppable to the red hair girl's matter. Devi finally set her down and kneeled in front of Crimson. The atmosphere around the two of them was very dense.

"Crimson….I do want you…I want you to be okay. I can't take care of you because I don't have enough money to make sure your okay. So I'm trying to find someone who has enough money."

What Devi said was entirely true, her job at the book store wasn't enough for the both of them to survive. She didn't have a lot of food right now, the refrigerator was practically empty right now from lack of payment. Crimson and her couldn't just live on take out food they're entire life, who knows what they put into those greasy piles of shit!

Crimson yawned as the time of day came around nine o' clock. Devi tucked Crimson in her own regular sized bed, satisfied of another day. Another day where she didn't have to worry about the mysterious forces driving her to insanity.

Devi plopped herself on the chair next to the her cluttered desk. She went through the sea of papers and non- needed items to find her books full of contacts. She tried calling Tenna, Physic fat lady, Mr. Nevers (surprisingly,) and a few other people she hasn't talked to in a while. All saying the same denying answer with an annoying response, such as "Leave me alone!", "Why would I want a child?", " I not able to because I'm busy…."

She slammed down the phone once more, getting angrier by the minute. Devi tried making deals, signs, calling everything and nobody would want Crimson! She didn't understand at all, all of this was giving her an annoying migraine.

Devi went through the overcrowded bathroom cabinet for some Tylenol. She grabbed the container and opened it, they're was nothing left. Just a hallow emptiness that made her migraine grow stronger.

Devi never ending thoughts dragged to Crimson's parents, or technically her brother, Ian. If Devi ever meant the person who killed them in the theater that day, he/she are going to wish for death. She walked out of the bathroom and to her desk again, feeling a bit nauseated now.

Devi's eyes dragged to a tiny piece of paper pinned on the wall, next to billions of her other works of art she has made over the past years. The curious female slowly walked over to the mysterious scrap of paper and ripped it off the pin.

_Johnny C._

_820-555-7776_

Anger boiled inside of Devi, she crumbled up the piece of paper and threw it across the room. Horrible images of the first and last date they went on circled her thoughts. The way he tried to kill her that night was unforgettable, and the way he tried to call back hoping I would fall for him again was unbelievable! Devi remembered Sickness telling her that Johnny was once a victim of the mysterious forces and escaping them. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all….

Before the whole "trying to kill you so it can be beautiful" dilemma she remembered how nice Johnny was. How they spent that evening on the ledge, staring down at the city which seemed so small at that angle. How she went home with him, talking…laughing….almost kissing…..

"_To bad it had to be ruined…." _Devi thought to herself.

Devi looked over at the receiver, then at the crumpled up piece of paper with the phone number. She didn't know why she was even doing this, nor did she know if he even was going to pick up. Considering the last time Devi did call him she heard noises no sane person could describe. Devi picked up the phone and dialed in Johnny's number. She waited….

"Hello…" she heard a voice from the other end of the receiver.

Devi gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a cool December Morning, the dry winter wind blowing into the faces of Devi and Crimson. The sidewalk they were walking on was covered with thin fresh coat of snow. Devi clutched the young girl's hand and her own small Barbie suitcase as the two of them walked to the new parent of Crimson.

"_Why the hell am I doing this?" _Devi thought to herself.

Devi and Crimson crossed the street to the creepy cube-shaped wooden house. The windows were mostly boarded up so it was hard for Devi to see if anyone was home. The two females walked down the crappy paved sidewalk to the door.

Crimson held onto Devi's arm, she didn't like this place at all. From being this close to the house, it smelled as if something has pooped their pants and died. Crimson didn't want to go to this man's house, she wanted to stay with her Auntie. Crimson engulfed Devi's lower arm with herself as her Aunt rang the doorbell.

From the inside, a tall man opened the door. He had pale skin, an odd looking hairdo that he has had for the past two years, a creepy shirt that says "Happy Noodle Boy", and black pants and jeans. Crimson looked up at him, he wasn't as scary as she expected him to be in house like that.

Johnny looked at Devi and forced half a smile, "Hello Devi."

Devi looked back at him with only half eye contact. She seemed very annoyed, "You know the drill right?"

Johnny nodded and looked down and his new daughter. Crimson looked up at Johnny with her big brown eyes.

Devi freed herself from Crimson's grip and handed the little girl her suitcase. " Alright Crimson, this is Johnny. He's going to be your new father."

Crimson nodded sadly as Johnny in the background twitched a little at the word "father." He wasn't very used to that word being used for him until now. Devi kissed the little red hair girl on the forehead and walked out, holding in her tears. She prayed that Crimson was going to be alright.

Johnny and Crimson were still standing at the doorway, half staring at each other. It was pretty weird for both of them since they haven't really met before.

Finally Johnny spoke up, "Are you going to stand here and freeze to death or are you going to come inside?"

The little girl hesitated for a moment, not knowing which one was going to be better or worse. Johnny sighed and gestured her inside his smelly and tainted house. When the two made it halfway into the room, Crimson froze.

The stench inside the house was intoxicating, Crimson could barely breath. Around her she saw three separate doors -not counting the door they just went through-, a couch filled with unknown stains, a small TV with interesting antennas on top, stains of bloods possibly all over the floor, posters of different monsters and things Crimson can only imagine in a nightmares, tainted weapons were scattered though out the floor, and a small desk sat in one of the corners of the room filled with a drawn stick figure on them. Through of all of this, Crimson stood in horror. She tried with all of her strength not to run out that door and into the freezing cold, but where would she go if she even did that?

Johnny looked down at the little girls frozen body, she had a lot of guts not puking all over floor by now, "Are you alive?"

Crimson looked up at the Johnny, trying to hold the vomit that went up her throat a couple of seconds ago. " I'm fine…."

"Uh…okay. I'm going to work on my Happy Noodle Boy comic."

Johnny walked over to the desk and began to draw boxes on the blank piece of paper, representing the comic he was going to make. Crimson walked over with her suitcase to the couch. She determinably climbed onto the couch which wasn't an easy task for her, wearing a overly long sweater and a pink tutu and all.

Once the little ginger got comfortable, she opened up her Barbie Suitcase and pulled out her big pink stuffed bunny. Crimson hugged the bunny closely. It was one of the many things she had left of her parents, but this one was special because it was given to her on her 5th birthday.

"_Don't worry bunny," _Crimson thought to the pink fabric and polyester fiber. _"I know this place is scary, and the tall man is not a very good daddy…" _

"**But we are going to go through this, together." **The pink bunny thought back to her in heavenly female voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Crimson sat on the edge of the couch, coloring in the coloring book Devi has given her. Johnny on the other hand, was still doing the finishing touches of his latest "Happy Noodle Boy" comic.

"Done!" Johnny yelled, holding up his masterpiece in approval.

The little girl looked at the comic in confusion, she wondered what "Happy Noodle Boy" was about. Why the boy was even happy and how he became a noodle to be exact.

"Can I see it?" Crimson asked shyly.

Johnny looked over his shoulder and stared at Crimson blankly, "Can you even read?"

Crimson looked down and shook her head showing her denying answer.

Johnny looked up at the moldy ceiling and sighed loudly, "Fine, I'll read it to you then…" Johnny got out of chair and walked over to his couch. He sat down right now next to the little red hair girl and gave her the comic to look through.

"So here how it goes in a Happy Noodle Boy comic." He began.

_It was a normal day for any Happy Noodle Boy, The sky's clouds looked like smeared shit and the flowers were dying painfully by Happy Noodle boy. HEY…..HEY YOU BITCH STOP CRYING IT'S PART OF LIFE! _

_*Man walks into Happy Noodle Boy,* "Oh sorry sir for walking into you like that." _

_*Happy Noodle Boy stands up and begins shouting* " You Globe full of shit! Can't you see I'm am talking to the SPIRITS!"_

_*Man stares at Happy Noodle Boy in a weird way* "The Spirits sir?" _

_*Happy Noodle Boy shoves the man down into the grass* "See Globe, can you feel the parking tickets moving against her eyes! The way the Christmas Stockings mock you EVERYDAY! CAN YOU HUH?!" MY TV JUST HAD BABIES!" _

_*man starts to struggle from Happy Noodle boys grip* " YOU PSYCHO NOODLE FREAK LET ME GO!"_

_*Happy Noodle Boy starts dry humping the man's ass* "Enjoy the vibration while it last cellular phone! BECAUSE I AM YOUR MASTER! HAHAHAHAHHA SHIT LOOK AT THAT BUNNY RUN, GO BUNNY GO!"_

_*Happy Noodle Boy starts chasing the bunny while the man sits there mentally scared* "I feel so violated….."_

_THE END _

Crimson sat there for a moment with the messed up comic in her hands. Her eyes were the size of saucers, she has never anything in print that messed up. The little girl began to twitch a little. Johnny watched the young girl's expression after reading it, he felt a little guilty scarring the little girl at such a young age.

" You want to go to Burger Wings?" He asked Crimson.

Crimson looked up at Johnny and nodded. She was pretty hungry. Johnny got off the couch and started to walk out of the door, Crimson following close by his side.


	4. Chapter 4

Johnny and Crimson walked into the overcrowded restaurant Burger Wings. The line started all the way to the door since a couple of smelly football players just came from their winning game. Johnny groaned a little as Crimson stood by his side, holding her bunny and watching the overly sized boys push each other in line.

When Johnny and Crimson were finally first in line, The sweaty football players were all seated at the tables and grossly gobbling down their food. Johnny ordered for the both of them and sat down next to a booth by the window.

"Why did you bring that?" Johnny asked pointing to the bunny sitting beside her.

Crimson looked at Johnny then back to him, "I always bring her everywhere daddy."

Johnny cringed at the word 'daddy', it didn't sound right to him. "Okay, don't call me daddy alright. I hate how it sounds, I'm technically not your biological father so just call Mr.….Nny alright."

Crimson nodded and began to eat her French fries and a small bucket of chicken wings Johnny ordered for her.

From the corner of the room, a bunch of football guys were hustling each other for the last chicken wing. Each beating each other in the guts and trying to grab the delectable wing, and sadly being counterattack by another person by tackling them to the ground. One of the football players finally shut everyone up and gestured all of them to huddle in.

"Hey guys." The football player said.

"Yeah?" said a couple of football players, confused of why he was doing this.

"You see that guy over there, with the little ginger?"

All of the masked football helmet turned to see where the football player was pointing at. A couple tables ahead of them they saw a little a scrawny faggot (from their point of view) with a weird haircut and clothes. Along the side of him was a little ballerina girl with her pink toy bunny, all of them enjoying their wings.

The football player got out of the huddle and grabbed the winning chicken wings off the ground. The other players stared at him, wondering what he was going to do with it. The football player smirked as he threw the chicken wing at Johnny, all of the football players around the restaurant gasped.

Johnny's eye twitched a little, there was moment of silence after that. Johnny turned to the football players behind him and glared daggers into each and everyone of them.

The football player began to laugh, "What are you going to do about you scrawny little faggot!"

The players around the entire restaurant, even some of the workers began to point and laugh at him as though he were on display for their amusement. Johnny's eye darted the entire room as he slowly took out one of his daggers out of his pocket. The murderous man stopped and looked over at Crimson, who sat there and stared at Johnny with her big brown eyes.

"_Shit…..I can't bring all these idiots into suffering with her around. I promised Devi that she would be okay, scaring the piss out of her will not make her okay. I need to make a plan."_

The homicidal maniac looked over at Crimson, a fake smile planted on his face.

"Crimson….." Johnny said in a happy tone.

Crimson cringed and held her bunny tightly. "Um….." was the only thing that she could get out from the huge knot in her throat.

Johnny and his fake smile moved closer to Crimson, Crimson moved back from him more. "Listen, I need you to go into the bathroom and close your eyes and ears until I come and get you. If you do, they'll be a surprise for you at home."

Crimson's eyes and smile lighted up with joy and happiness, "Okay!"

Crimson ran into the bathroom with her bunny, closed her eyes, put her hands on her ears and waited. Her thoughts wondered off of what Mr. C was going to give her.

" _A pony, a new Barbie house, pretty clothes, new stuff animals…" _

Johnny smiled evilly and darted the entire room. The hysterical football player was standing on one of the stools laughing his head off.

"Awwwww is the little faggot afraid of his whittle daughter getting hurt, how sweet."

Everyone in the restaurant started to laugh once more. This was the last straw for Johnny, he slowly started pulling out his knives.

"You sweaty holes make me sick with your lame jokes and disgusting games of destroying each other while trying to get your "football" to the other side. It's humiliating and ridiculous from my understanding. What does it accomplish in life, so ladies can suck your sweaty dicks and get paid a lot of money? You steroid people SICKEN me!"

And with those last words Johnny pulled out his daggers and began to stab the living hell out of people and tear them apart limb from limb. From the outside you could see blood and guts splatters on the front windows, Johnny laughed evilly as he wrestled the footballs players head into a half- nelson.

"Please! I'm sorry about what I said! Just let me go please!" The football player screamed.

"It's too late now, the damage has already been DONE!" Johnny murderously ripped open the football players skull with his two 'wolverine claws.' During this process the football player screamed in such a high pitch that the windows look like they were going to shatter.

Johnny ripped out the football player's brain and held it in his hand, "So these kind of creatures have a brain. I am surprise, but I have to say it is pretty small." Johnny dropped the brain onto the bloody floor. The sound it made would make a person throw up in an instant, but Johnny stood there unharmed.

Johnny retrieved all of his knives and quickly went to clean his hands in the men's room before getting Crimson. Johnny walked out with Crimson with his hands over her eyes, saying it would "ruin" the surprise.

Crimson and Johnny have already disappeared down the sidewalk when the police arrived to see the horror.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No…."

"…"

"…."

"Are we there yet?"

"For the last time no!"

Johnny was still holding his hands over Crimson eyes as they walked through the tunnel. The tunnel that lead to the homicidal killer's tiny friend Todd, or 'Squee.' Johnny doesn't use the tunnel very much anymore, still piling up with decaying corpses everyday, but felt like using it so he could surprise Squee as well.

"What's that smell?"

The little girl tried to force her head out of Johnny's grip, wanting to know where they were and what that smell was. But the little girl was unsuccessful, Johnny held his grip a tad more stronger on her now.

"Were almost there…." Johnny said when he began to see a hint of light at the end of the tunnel.

Crimson smiled ear to ear when Mr. C said that. Her thought raced again of what he was going to give her.

"Hint please!"

Johnny looked down at Crimson and frowned, he was afraid she was going to say that.

"Let's just say your probably going to have a new 'friend' after this."

Crimson's smile has stretched so much that it looked as though her lips were going to tear. All of her excitement was about to explode out of her…..like blood.

The two finally reached the end of the tunnel, Crimson could feel the light gently touch her skin. Johnny peaked out of the tunnel to see if anyone was there. When the coast was clear, Johnny removed his hands off of Crimson's eyes for a moment and lifted her out of the hole. The little girl's eyes darted around the never before seen home as Johnny worked his way out of the hole himself.

"Where are we?" Crimson asked.

Johnny silenced Crimson, not wanting any of Squee's parents could of have easily woken up by now. Johnny gestured the red hair girl to follow him down the hallway and into a little dark bedroom. Johnny peaked in to find Squee in laying in bed, talking to his stitched up bear Schmee.

"Hey Squee!" Johnny said half smiling.

Squee looked up at Johnny and smiled back, "Hey your back from you trip!"

"Yes Squee, and I now have a new friend as well."

Crimson was behind Johnny, quietly peeking over at Squee. She wasn't very good at making new friends.

"Hi….."

Squee hid under his covers a little, "Hi there….."

Johnny, feeling a little weird under all of this awkwardness finally spoke up, "Crimson this is Squee, Squee this is Crimson."

Crimson looked up at the boy in bed and started to and giggle. Johnny and Squee looked at her in confusion, not really knowing why she was laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Squee asked, feeling a bit weird out around her.

"Y-y-our n-name is S-s-squee! That's so funny!"

Crimson began to go through a series of laughing sequences once more, only this time Squee was giggling too.

"I don't get it!" Squee said starting to laugh as well.

Johnny stared at the two of them in disbelief, not really knowing what to say and not really getting the joke.

Throughout their time at Squee's house, they mostly engaged in conversations, laughing, and playing with both of their dolls Schmee and Bunny. Johnny sat at the side of Squee's bed, watching them and thinking about other things no sane person could handle.

Finally around the time of ten o' clock Crimson began to look a little drowsy. She stifled a yawn and rubbed her right eye, she was becoming very tired.

Johnny frowned at the red hair girl, "Well I see it's about time to head home now. C'mon Crimson."

Crimson looked up at Mr. C and began to whine, "But I don't want to go!"

Johnny glared at her, "Don't fight with me now. Just to give you a heads up that it won't end good if you do."

Crimson sighed and followed Johnny out of the window, waving goodbye to Squee one last time.

The red hair girl hoped that she would able to see him again soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Crimson's eyes fluttered open from her last night's dream. She shifted a little and looked around to find herself in the same new house she remembered from yesterday. Usually from the old house she used to live in with her parents, the rising sun would be blinding in the morning, making her groan and pull up her covers. But since the windows were mostly boarded up with plywood she didn't have to worry about it. The little girl actually enjoyed it, a lot.

Crimson gasped and tried to remember what day it was, it was Monday.

The little girl hopped off the couch she was sleeping on and opened on of the doors to find Mr. C. Ironically he was in the bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror and mumbling words Crimson couldn't understand.

The ginger was bouncing like a mad man, it was an emergency, "Mr. C?"

"**What** do you **want**?" Johnny said in an annoyed tone, obviously he was pissed about something nobody would ever know.

Crimson cringed in a tiny ball from hearing the tone of the homicidal's voice, "Um…..uh…I have school today."

Johnny eyes turned wide as he remembered the girl's age. Crimson was five years old so that meant she was in kindergarten. The homicidal maniac looked over at the digital clock.

_7:50 a.m._

Johnny and Crimson rushed out of the door into his rusty old truck. He buckled the little girl in while she buttoned the buttons on her outfit. The little red hair girl now had on a pink t-shirt and some overalls over it, her hair was fixed half- way decent into two ponytails.

Johnny rushed into the driver's side of the truck and started the engine, he sat there for a moment and tried to remember the way to the elementary school. He frantically waved one of his fingers in front of him signaling the street routes of where to go. Once he figured out he catch his breath, forgetting he needed for survival and quickly rode the little girl to school.

"So um…..what grade are you in?" Johnny asked seeming a bit more tense than usual.

"Kindergarten." Crimson replied, shifting a bit in her seat.

"Right." He replied, nodding his head as he concentrated on the road.

The rusty truck that belonged to Johnny pulled up near the school building. The building was pretty big considering only Kindergarten through Fourth graders go there, but that was through Johnny opinion when he laid his eyes on it.

The homicidal maniac helped the little girl out of his truck. When he lifted Crimson he was surprise of how light the girl was and almost lifted her too high.

Crimson waved goodbye before running to the school. Johnny stood there for a moment and watched the little girl, she was so strange of how…..enlightened she was.

"_Yes enlightened….that's the word."_ Johnny thought as he drove back home.

Crimson rushed into her normal line where all students in her class were lined up, waiting to enter the building. She began to shiver, wanting to go inside because of the cold March weather. Out of nowhere something from behind Crimson pushed her down on the cold hard cement.

"Ow….." Crimson muttered checking her knees and found a nasty scrape.

Crimson looked up to find one of her classmate Pepito standing over her, blocking the dull morning sun and leaving her in a dark shadow. Pepito stared down at her with his big uneven spine tingling eyes. Judging by the straight face he was giving her, she took it that he had no idea what he just did.

"Hello Pepito….." Crimson said, struggling make a decent impression toward him.

"Greetings red hair girl." Pepito replied, he stood over her for some time.

"Why did you push me?" Crimson asked, pretty pissed off now that Pepito didn't even know he injured her.

"The real question is why did you fall?" Pepito replied, still having the same face throughout their entire meeting today.

"What?" Crimson was so confused, the reason was because he pushed her hard enough to make her fall. That was as simple as that!

Pepito looked up for a moment, thinking to himself. "The reason you fell was because I pushed you-which I apologize for doing so-,but why did you fall? why do people fall when they are pushed? I didn't push you THAT hard. If I did your injuries would be far more….intriguing."

Crimson's eye twitched a little, yeah there was something really messed up about Pepito, that has strangely interested the her.

Pepito looked down at Crimson again, "It's time to go in, too bad I didn't have time to injure you with my thoughts more."

Crimson watched as the strange horned boy ran past her and followed all of her classmates inside. Crimson sat there for a moment, examining how Pepito's skull necklace bounced off his chest as he ran. Crimson shook it off as she started to develop butterflies in her stomach.

She quickly got up from the concrete, cringing a little at the sharp pain from her knee cap, and limped her way to the nurses office before going to class.


	7. Chapter 7

Crimson picked at the rectangular band-aid on her knee as she sat in her seat. The nurse had said she had seen far worse injuries and to not worry about it, but the little girl was still a little freaked out.

"Crimson?"

She looked up from her knee and stared at her teacher, Ms. Malay. Her blonde hair that would usually fall down her back was in a messed up ponytail today, her regular pink dress she wore had changed to a jean jacket and jeans with holes. The red hair girl leaned back in her chair a little and she examined her teacher.

"What is the answer to this problem?" Ms. Malay said angrily, pointing to the problem on the chalkboard that Crimson couldn't quite figure out off hand.

"Uh…" Was the only thing that the little red hair girl could muster. She wasn't used to getting called on or Ms. Malay's new behavior.

Ms. Malay rolled her eyes and sighed, she could obviously tell that her student Crimson wasn't paying attention.

"Whatever, Pepito can you answer the question before I loose my mind here." Ms. Malay asked in monotone.

Pepito stood up from his small red chair as though he was about to give the most important speech of this lifetime. The Anti-Christ looked over at Crimson and smirked evilly, knowing he was going to get it right and leave her in embarrassment. Crimson's eyes caught the boy's smirk and glared back, blowing a raspberry for good measures.

"The answer is three Ms. Malay." Pepito said as he directed his full attention to the teacher, who was only half paying attention to him and half texting angrily to her ex-boyfriend Mark. They had recently broken up yesterday, which kind of explains her pissy mood today.

"Correct." She said as she wrote the answer on the chalkboard while texting her angry reply back to her ex.

"_You suck you know that! Ever since you caught me sleeping with that guy you've been on my ass! I can't stand it! Leave me the hell alone!" _Ms. Malay angrily text back to him, she just about had it with him today.

In the back of the classroom, Pepito and Crimson were having a epic stare down with each other. Both glaring daggers into the others eyes. If looks could kill, Crimson would of already been dead by now. After the five long minutes the school bell rang, and the entire class followed each other to gym class.

Crimson walked into the girl's locker room where she dressed into her gym clothes. Everybody's gym clothes were nothing but a grey shirt, shorts and your name written on in sharpie. The school has been going on a low budget this year so there was a good explanation why there were tiny rat holes gnawed through the back of the little girl's gym shirt. The little girl sighed when she was fully dressed and walked out of the locker room.

"Alright kids! Let's do some stretches! Yay!"

Pepito stared at his kindergarten gym teacher Mrs. Lily as she cheered on the other student to try to reach their toes. He remember hearing something about Mrs. Lily having to miss last year because of a sudden nervous breakdown she had the year before that. Judging by her attitude, he wasn't surprised.

Mrs. Lily clapped her hands together and printed a huge smile on her face, "Alright kids let's run around the gym for our warm up."

Crimson was mostly in the front of the clustered classmates running around the gym. She was always told that she was an excellent runner and could have a promising career when she grows up. Crimson herself never knew what career she would want when she grows up, there are so many options to choose. Everybody in her class have told of what they want to be when they grow up. All of them were mostly in the category of a firefighter, doctor, vet, teacher, nurse, etc.. Pepito has said that he was next in line for being Satan, which the little girl highly doubt that was true.

At the end of the warm up everybody was out of breath and gasping for air. Some kids were bending down toward the ground or have nearly collapse on the floor. Once the two have caught their breath, Pepito and Crimson walked to the nearest bubbler to get a drink of water. As Crimson watched Pepito drink from the bubbler, she couldn't help but get more butterflies in her stomach again. The ginger suggested to herself that is was probably the lack of breakfast she had in the morning.

Speaking of breakfast, Crimson looked up at the clock to find only two hours to go until lunch time. She looked down at her growling belly, the little girl hoped that her belly can survive that long.

After the three long periods of science, social studies, and art Pepito and Crimson had together; it was finally lunch time. The little girl raced down the hallway and into the cafeteria. The lunch line wasn't long yet which relieved Crimson. She grabbed her milk, her tray, and walked into the aisle full of food to find….

It meatloaf day.

Crimson wanted to cry at the sight of the throbbing, bubbling globs of meat that were given to each student that passed. She absolutely hated meatloaf, it had the honor of being the number one food on her list that she wouldn't eat. The little girl looked down at her stomach that was growling almost too loudly. She had a huge decision to make, Die of starvation or die of food poisoning.

Crimson plopped down in an empty seat, she looked down depressingly and began to poke her meatloaf. Hoping she could find some chunks that didn't have the lunch ladies' hair in it.

"Well hello there little girl."

Crimson looked up to find Pepito sitting on the other side of her, smiling about something nobody would understand.

Crimson, who glared angrily at Pepito sighed, "My name is Crimson, not 'little girl.'

Pepito smirked, "Yes you are. You're weak, little and very annoying."

The little girl's face began to heat up in anger, "I'm not weak! Everybody else in this grade is little, including you!"

Pepito looked at Crimson, a devious smile crawled onto his lips, "Alright, I DARE you to eat that entire meatloaf WITHOUT gagging."

Crimson glared back at him, then looked down at her meatloaf, "You know I can't do that! This stuff will poison me!"

Pepito smirked evilly, "I knew it, girls are too weak to finish a tiny meatloaf! I don't see the point of why you are still alive!"

Crimson's face was beet red, anger coursed through her veins. She had enough of him today with tripping her and embarrassing her. The ginger angrily grabbed a handful of meatloaf from her tray and threw it straight into the side of Pepito's head.

The whole cafeteria fell so silent you could hear a pin drop. All eyes fell onto the Anti-Christ and the little red hair girl.

Pepito sat there with his head hanging, he felt the disgusting globs of goop fall down his strands of hair. He never felt the emotion "embarrassed" before, but at that moment…he did…..and he hated it. He turned his head toward Crimson and gave her a spine tingling glare, he angrily dug his hand into his own meatloaf, grabbed a handful and threw it in the center of her overalls.

The whole cafeteria gasped at the sight they saw.

Crimson screamed a little when the pile of glop connected with her nice blue overalls. Her feminine side had finally took over her as she flapped her hands in the air and jumped up and down screaming, "EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW!"

Out of the entire cafeteria, someone obnoxious and small had the courage to say the most fun and dangerous words out of the entire school.

"FOOD FIGHT!"

With those two simple words; the simple, dirty, quiet cafeteria had turned a disgusting mad house. Several tables and seats were turned over for shelter as each students threw their meatloaf at their opponent. Laughs, cries and screams echoed the cafeteria. The lunch ladies and teacher knew they couldn't do much when a food fight began, they only knew how to prevent them. For now all they could do is duck, cover, and wait until the students have run out of food to throw.

Crimson -still trying to go through the trauma that just happened- was running and dodging the pelted meat that intoxicated the air. The little girl felt as though she was in a battle in those war movies she and her parents would watch late at night.

Pepito was following Crimson, he enjoyed tormenting the little ginger so much. The little girl reminded him of a conversation he had with one of the fourth grade science teachers. He was a bit crazy from other people perspectives but what he explained to Pepito that day fascinated him so much. The little boy remembered the science teacher telling him…

"_Every living creature is connected to each other, like strings for example. Two individuals whose strings are closer or tighter to each other end up finding love with each other. Others are farther or loose don't get a good relationship with each other. All that I know in my whacked up mind that everybody will have a individual whose string is closer to them and-HOLY SHIT IT'S A SQUIRREL! COME HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT I WANNA RIP YOU OPEN!"_

Pepito shivered as he came back to reality, maybe he was right. Maybe Crimson was the individual whose string was closer to him. The Anti-Christ train of thought was interrupted when a nearby meatloaf pelted him in the face. He groaned as the one of the students by him laughed at him.


	8. Chapter 8

Crimson and Pepito sat at the opposite ends of the principal's door. Globs of meatloaf slowly dripped from their clothes and hair, as people walked by they cringed at the toxic smell they gave off. The little girl and the Anti-Christ sighed in a unison.

Crimson looked from her crossed legs and glared at Pepito. It was his fault, if he hadn't made fun of her, embarrassed her in class, or even starting from tripping her this morning she wouldn't be in this mess. Mr. C would surely be disappointed in her when he hears about this.

The Anti-Christ looked up from his crunched up ball position and glared back at the ginger. He couldn't believe she had gotten him into this mess, she had to be annoying and try to get revenge back at him. He didn't want even want to mention what he thought of back at the "battle scene," being attracted to her just made him very nauseous.

After five minutes of sitting in the same position, the principal's door slowly opened. Crimson cringed away from the door, afraid. She had heard rumors that whoever came into the principal's office they wouldn't come out the same person. The little girl fantasized about developing two heads or growing another nose when she came out.

"Crimson and Pepito please step into my office." The principal said.

The little girl and the Anti-Christ couldn't make out the principal's appearance. The voice of the principal had a deeper, darker tone to his voice, betraying a man. The entire proportion of his body was shadowed and could only make out his gleaming red eyes. The only thing normal about him was his height, which he stood around six feet high above them.

"NOW would be the best time." The principal said in an angrier tone, he wasn't thrilled of the fiasco that happened in the lunchroom today.

Pepito was the first to finally get out of his sitting position, not acting as frightening as the little girl was. Crimson finally found some courage to follow the little boy into the room. The two kindergartens made their way to the principal's desk in the very dim lighted room. The only light that made it in was through the shutters that hung on the single window.

Finally the two felt their way to the two seats in front of the principal's desk and took a seat. They weren't sure if the principal himself was even in the room until he finally spoke up.

"So…..I heard YOU TO were the cause of the recent food fight in the cafeteria this afternoon. Do you have anything to say for yourselves before I punish you dearly?"

The room was silent for a while, the little children who sat in the small velvet seat didn't know how to reply to his question. The only sounds that were across the room was the humming from the sleeping laptop beside the principal and small mouse that scurried around the room.

"I do….." Pepito mustered out, he actually seemed a little scared.

The principal concentrated his attention on the little boy.

"It's her fault, she did it!" Pepito said quickly, pointing his dirty finger at Crimson.

Crimson stood up from her chair with a face almost redder than her own hair, "What?! No it wasn't, if you haven't tripped me this morning we wouldn't be here right now!"

Pepito was now standing, facing Crimson with a beet red face full of anger, "Well it was YOUR fault for even falling and starting this conflict!"

The two individuals continued to spat insults at each other. Each growing more angry and venomous than the other each time. Finally the argument was at it's climax, both so close to each other it could be illegal in some countries.

"YOU are the most RUDEIST PERSON I HAVE EVER MEANT!" Crimson screamed in his face, Pepito stood their unfazed but his glare turned darker and a growl started to rise from his throat.

"You know what…..I'm asking myself why I'm even letting you live right now. The way your treating me right now…..I SHOULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!"

Pepito's hair raising growl was let out in one big impulse against Crimson's face. He clenched his fist and started to produce his energy balls around them, sparks and lightening broke through the entire room. Crimson screamed and tried to run away, but the energy balls gave off so much debris it was impossible to see around the two of them.

When the energy balls reached to their perfect, deadly climax. Pepito let out battle cry and aimed his energy balls at the little girl, the Anti-Christ smirked evilly and yelled his final words to her.

"I BETTER NOT SEE YOU IN HELL!"

Seconds before Pepito launched the energy balls at the little red hair girl, he was stopped. A hand held around one of the young boy's wrist, both Pepito and Crimson's eyes grew at their greatest length when they found who was behind the Anti-Christ.

It was Senor Diablo himself.

"P-p-papa?!" Pepito sputtered out, the energy balls around his wrist had died down right about now. His father that stood above him frowned, he wasn't very happy.

"What have a I told you about using your powers against the mortals hijo?" Senor Diablo said all knowingly.

Pepito hung his head, not responding to his father's question. He had disobeyed his father's rules of using his powers at school and against mortals. A pit in the little boy's stomach grew larger every second, he felt like a complete idiot right now.

Crimson throughout this entire drama gapped at Pepito's father. The only words the little girl could find to describe him was tall, creepy, and scary. Chills ran down her spine as felt a warm breath gently touch her the top of her scalp. Crimson turned around to find the principal towering over her like a skyscraper, he looked displeased.

"Uh…" Crimson looked up at the principal, shaking.

The principal glared at the little girl for a moment then turned to Pepito and his father that stood side by side by each other.

"I'm guessing you are Pepito's father?" The principal asked.

"Yes, sorry about his delinquent behavior today, it won't happen again I promise." Senor Diablo looked down at his son, who was still in his mopping position, feeling even more bad than now, what was wrong with him….

"I agree with you Pepito's father. As punishment for his recent behavior today, he will be suspended from school for four days. I'm hoping he will learn from his actions throughout these days. As for YOU young lady, you will be suspended for two days."

Pepito looked up and gapped at the principal and Crimson, "B-but why does she only get two days?!"

The principal glared at the Anti-Christ, "Because she wasn't the one who destroyed my office!"

Everyone in the room looked around the office, what he said was true. Papers and trash scattered the floor, the laptop had fell off the desk and now had a huge crack through the screen. To make it simpler, the whole room looked as though a tornado had just gone through. Pepito looked down again, feeling even more ashamed.

"Now get out of my school before I call security!" The principal screamed, gesturing toward the door.

Senor Diablo, Pepito, and Crimson walked out of the office, involving an angry door slam from behind them. The three turned back around and stared at each other.

"I'm sorry for my son trying to kill you little girl," He gave her a reassuring smile.

Pepito looked at his father in anger, "But Papa! She was the one who started-"

"Enough Pepito! We're going home now!"

At that moment, the two disappeared in flaming fire, leaving no evidence behind them. Crimson stood there….shaking….. she had never been so afraid in her entire life, what was she suppose to do now?

The little girl looked over at the cellular phone planted on the wall. She wondered if she would be able to call Mr. C's home phone. A thought came across her, she didn't know Mr. C's number. She hung her head and sighed, she walked out of the school doors and seated herself on the nearest bench. She hoped Mr. C didn't forget to pick her up.


	9. Chapter 9

"P-please don't man…."

"Why should I stop….are you afraid of me giving you the only feelings you ever had in your life?!"

"YOU'RE INSANE!"

"Hm….perhaps your right."

"…."

"I'm still going to kill you. After the stunt you did back there, almost killing me with that piece of shit you call a truck-you wouldn't be able to kill me anyway but whatever-you don't deserve to live anymore."

"P-please, I'll do anything! I-I'll trade you my wife…yeah!"

"It's too late for that now…..your already harnessed into my nice shredding machine. If I let you go who knows where you will go next."

"P-please I'll do anything!"

"Alright…..can you shut the fuck up your voice is really annoying!"

And at that last depart Johnny pushed the button next to him. Fresh blood scattered the room as well as the man's screams. Johnny began to snicker but didn't know why, being in the same room with a corpse just seemed funny at the moment.

Johnny sighed and looked at the stained clock planted on the wall, he gasped. He tried to remember what time school ended….2:00.….3:00! He cursed to himself several times before running up the stairs, out through the door, and into his truck where he drove off to the school grounds.

Crimson sat there on the same bench, pins and needles were developing all over her body. The students have left with their parents an hour ago. The little girl sighed as she saw the last of the teachers leave the school building, she had almost lost of all her hope for Mr. C. to pick her up now.

A couple blocks away you could hear the screeching noise Johnny's car gave up around every corner. He parked his car next to the dirty red hair girl and gave out a huge sigh. He was relieved she was still in one piece.

The little girl hoped into the truck and buckled herself in. Johnny eyed the stains on her clothes and gave her a puzzling look.

"So…..how was school today?" Johnny mustered out.

"Horrible." Crimson said blankly, she didn't know how to explain to Johnny that she got suspended after spending two days with him already. He'll probably think she is a huge delinquent in school.

"Should I know why?" Johnny asked.

The little red hair girl sighed and explained to Mr. C of what at school today while driving home. Starting from the beginning with explaining who Pepito was, him tripping her in line and embarrassing her in class, the meatloaf food fight, and getting suspended for two days.

When Crimson finished her story the truck had just pulled up by Johnny's house. The two sat there for a while until Johnny finally spoke up.

"Well….um….I don't know what to say actually. Your right that that little demon boy Pepito is an idiot. I guess I am a little disappointed for you starting a food fight and getting suspended but….what 'cha gonna do about it?

Johnny shrugged and worked his way out of his truck, helping Crimson out as well. The two walked into the small house, the little girl eyed the room once more, nothing had really changed except for the possibility of more blood stains on the floor.

"May I take a bath?" Crimson asked, looking up at Johnny with her big brown eyes.

Johnny cringed at little, not really knowing if the weapons he used to kill that guy last year were still in the bathtub. He left Crimson by the door while he checked, he sighed in relief when the knives and hammers have departed from the bathroom. The bathtub that was in the other side of the room was small and was rarely used by Johnny. It wasn't the cleanness bathtub you could find, but it will have to do.

Crimson walked over to Johnny and peaked into the bathroom, she cringed. The bathtub itself was filthy, the toilet itself had bloodstains or possibly feces all over it. The sink she wouldn't dare to even touch at all, having more bloodstains and mold covering it. A broken mirror hung over the tainted sink while the bathtub sat next to it. Inside of the bathtub there were not many stains from where she could see, but the outside was coated with dents and splattered dead bugs. Crimson shivered and negotiated to herself if she rather stay dirty or possibly get cleaned.

A clean white towel, some fresh undergarments, and clothes were shoved into Crimson's hands by Johnny. He then left Crimson's side and plopped himself on the couch to think. The little girl looked down at her hands and examined her new clothes. In her grip there was a small pink dress with some black and white stocking to go under, she smiled at how pretty they were together. She walked into the bathroom, closed the door behind her, and began to take off her old dirty clothes.

The little red hair girl stared at her naked self in the broken mirror the best she can. Spots of meatloaf and freckles decorated her face, her big brown eyes were darkened under the dim lighted bathroom. She began to take out her tangled ponytails that she inherited from her mom. Her hair was a tangled mess all the way down her back, she always wished she would be able to cut it.

Crimson turned on the faucet and waited for the water to reach the proximate height. She sat down in the warm water and sighed as relaxation engulfed her, this feeling was making her day. She grabbed the shampoo bottle next to her and dumped the entire thing into her hair. She smiled as she massaged the soap into her hair and rinsed it out.

Her thoughts dragged on about Pepito while she washed her body, what happened to Crimson when she watched him drink from the fountain? That feeling she had felt…good, she had the rising feeling in her stomach, but not in a sickening way. Her entire body wanted to break the barrier between them like in the Disney movies she used watched with her parents. But at the same time, the little girl despised Pepito.

She hated how he injured the kids at recess time, how the Anti-Christ always stood above the others because his father was powerful. She didn't cower like the other kids when he walked the hallways. Crimson stood up to herself like her father taught her to do, not wanting anything to bring her down.

Crimson stepped out of the bathtub and wrapped herself in the white towel. She stared at her new clean self in the mirror again, the only thing she didn't like what she saw was her overly long red hair. It was always in the way when she was writing in school and she hated the way it looked when it was bundled up in a ponytail, she wanted it shorter.

On the corner of the sink the little girl noticed a pair of scissors, she eyed herself up at the mirror again and back at the scissors. She grabbed the scissors and slowly began to cut her hair, a flashback hit her like a pound of bricks. Her mother…..

_Crimson and her mother were preparing dinner before her father came home. Crimson blew a strand of hair off of her face and sighed. _

"_Mom! Can I cut my hair shorter?" The little girl complained. _

_Her mother smiled and gave out a annoyed sighed. Her daughter had asked that question five times today _

"_You asked me that question already, and you already know the answer too." Her mother replied. _

_Crimson gave out a loud, annoying sigh, "But I don't know why?!" _

_Her mother gave daughter an annoyed look for her replying so loudly, "You know why, because I love your hair long, it looks so beautiful!" _

_Crimson grumbled, "fine." _

Crimson flashback broke like a shattered window. She stopped herself from cutting but it was too late, her hair was cut up to her neck unevenly. What had she done…

Outside of the bathroom Johnny was watching some TV, Not really knowing what exactly he was watching. It was something about an evil troll paralyzing everybody when he touched them with his tongue. The homicidal maniac's eyes drifted off toward the bathroom door, he could hear a soft sobbing noise from behind it. Johnny cocked his eyebrow and slowly walked toward the door, not sure what he was going to encounter.

Johnny opened the door and found Crimson crying, her hands burying her face. Surrounding the little girl were clumps of her red hair. Crimson started to choke on her tears when she heard Johnny come in.

"Uh….." was the only word Johnny could muster, he didn't know what was going on at all.

Crimson looked up at Johnny were her now tainted brown eyes. Her cheeks had leftover streams of tear and were extremely red. From the choking she was still encountering, she actually made out one sentence the homicidal Maniac could understand.

"I ruined a thing my mom loved about me."

The little girl buried her face in her hands again, it was going to be a long night.


	10. Chapter 10

"Stupid little girl…" Pepito muttered to himself.

The Anti-Christ was sitting in his small messy room, pretty annoyed with everybody right now. His father wasn't pleased of the incident that happened today, he never saw his father so angry before. Not only was he suspended from school but he also grounded for three whole months, all because of that stupid girl!

Pepito groaned as plopped himself on his bed, he was so bored. There was nothing to do at the moment but to play with his old abandoned toys in his room. His newer ones he left in the living room, but his father said he couldn't leave his room so that was a problem.

The little boy slipped off his bed and went into his toy chest. He scrimmaged around until his eyes were caught on a particular item. Pepito picked up the object and examined it closely, he hasn't seen this in years!

He remember like it was yesterday when he played with this when he was a toddler. The object was just a simple, crystal red ball filled entirely of abandoned souls. Pepito remembered when he was first given the ball…..

_*flashback*_

_Little Pepito was running around the room on Christmas morning, his excitement was contained horribly as his sleepy annoyed father walked down the stairs. _

"_DADDY!" Pepito squeaked as he ran up to his father, bouncing like a maniac._

"_WHAT do you WANT BOY?!" Senior Diablo groaned, he was very tired considering what time it actually was. _

"_IT'S CHRISTMAS DADDY! SANTA CAME SANTA CAME SAN-" _

_Little Pepito was bouncing wildly on the couch, his velvet footed pajamas were a complete blur while he bounced. _

_Senor Diablo held his face in one of his hands, "You do know that Santa isn't real…right?" _

_Pepito stopped mid-air and stared at his father wide eyed, "What?" _

_His father had made it down the entire stair case and stood by the side of the couch, "You heard me, Santa isn't real. He's a myth that mortals believe in. I'm the one who bought you all of these presents!" _

_Pepito slowly made it down on the couch, he couldn't believe what he had heard. His favorite holiday of the year was just a huge fake, tears and sniffles began to show on the little boy's face. _

_Senor Diablo sighed and looked up the ceiling, he couldn't believe he told such a thing to his own son. But, it was the truth and he should of have known that. Senor Diablo walked over to the Christmas tree and picked up a hand wrapped present, shaped like a sphere. _

"_Here son, I hope you'll forgive me for saying that." He handed Pepito the present and watched him open it. _

_Senor Diablo watched as his son's eyes widened as he held the red ball. The souls circling inside the ball were new, screams of help were heard from the ball. _

"_OH PAPA IT'S AMAZING!" Pepito screamed, he dropped the crystal ball on the couch and hugged his father. _

_The tall man cringed as his son cradled his waist, he wasn't use to all of this new affection. He slowly pushed his son off and onto the couch, making sure he wasn't hurting him. _

_Little Pepito was stunned at his father's actions, but was later forgiven and headed toward the Christmas tree to open the rest of this presents._

_*flashback ends*_

For the rest of his toddler years Pepito always had the ball where ever he went. He wondered what made him forget about it.

Pepito gasped and turned around to find his father standing outside of his bedroom door.

"Pepito it's time to go to bed." His father said sternly.

The Anti-Christ looked down at the messy tan carpet of his bedroom and nodded. When he finally had the courage to look up again his father had always made his way down the rest of the hallway. Pepito sighed and went to his dresser to put on his black and blue footed pajamas.

As the little boy crawled into bed, he grabbed the red crystal ball and cradled it as he laid in bed. The ball was dimly glowing red and the souls were muttering their vows as they dodged the other souls.

As Pepito slowly drifted into dreamland, more January snow began to fall outside of his bedroom window.


	11. Chapter 11

Devi was applying a layer of eye shadow in front of her large mirror. She was depressed, but had mixtures of different excitements shifting inside of her as well. Tonight she was going on a date with Johnny as said through their conversation that night….

_*flashback*_

"…_.Hello?" Devi heard Johnny from the other end. _

_Devi gasped, she hadn't planned for Johnny to actually pick up, considering the last time she called him._

"_Uh….H-hi J-Johnny." Devi stuttered, this wasn't going as well as the planned it would. _

"_Oh! Uh….hi Devi….__damn it….__" She heard the homicidal maniac say. _

_Devi shifted herself to an awkward stance, "So…how are you?" _

"_Fine fine…..I don't mean to sound rude but…why are you calling me? Don't you hate me?" _

_Sweat began to drip from Devi's forehead, "Uh…..heheh…good question."_

_A moment of awkward silence as Devi checked on Crimson from the living room. The little red hair girl was just finishing up coloring her pink horse. _

_Devi continued, "Uh….Nny…..uh….can I ask you a favor? If you don't mind." She sputtered out the last words as quickly as possible. _

_There was a moment of silence on the other end of Devi's receiver. "What kind of favor?" Johnny asked, adding suspicion to his voice. _

_Devi thought for a moment, trying to figure out how to put this all together for Nny to understand. She took a deep breath before she finally began. _

"_Well…..I'll try to explain as much as I can. You see….I have a niece named Crimson. My brother and my sister in law just got killed a couple of weeks ago. I-I can't take care of her through financial reasons and I asked everybody I knew if they would take care of her but they all were being assholes and said no. I want her to be safe and have a good guardian throughout her life. Nny I know I might regret asking you this but…..can you please take care of Crimson for me?"_

_Their was a long moment of silence from Johnny. Tension growing each second from the two of them. _

_The grown woman jumped a little when Johnny finally responded, "How old is she?" _

"_She's six." _

"_Oh." Johnny responded, A long sigh was heard from the other side of the phone. _

_Devi began to worry a little, "Y-you don't h-have to you kno-" _

_Johnny interrupted suddenly, "N-no no no it's fine Devi! It's just…if I did take care of this 'Crimson' girl, would you still want to go out with me?" _

_Devi swallowed, more sweat began to drip from her forehead, "Uh…yeah….I guess." _

_Johnny spoke from the other receiver firmly, "Alright then it's settled. If I take care of Crimson and keep her safe you would go out with me?" _

_Devi's eyes grew to the size of saucers, "Yes." _

"_Alright I'll see you tomorrow at 3:00. Bye!" Johnny hung up the phone, clearly in the state of excitement. Devi however, was left in her dark office with the small rages of static coming from the phone. A deep pit began to develop in Devi's stomach, urging her to vomit so badly. _

_The grown woman feel onto the floor and cradled herself into a ball, rocking back and forth. She felt so wrong…..so dirty of what she had done. There was no way of getting out of the deal now…..it was impossible for the stakes she was in._

_What had she done?_

_*flashback end*_

Devi walked out the door and to Johnny's house. She shivered as her body adjusted the new cold environment around her. The scenery around Devi was beautiful. The roads and yards were covered with a fresh coat of white snow, sparkling when the midnight street lights touch them. It was so quiet, almost too quiet for her own sanity. Rarely cars and living beings passed her, it was as though the world was at rest for some odd reason.

Devi spotted Nny's house a block away and pick up her walking pace, she was afraid-but determined of what she might see of Crimson when she found her. As the grown woman walked down the poorly cemented sidewalk and to the main doorway, she lightly-but not too lightly-knocked on the door.

"HELLO DEVI!" Johnny yelled as he swung open the door. His posture and appearance looked as though he was in a bit of a rush. Bullets of sweats rushed down his face as he gasped for a breath of air.

"Um…hi." Devi said, she tried to look over Johnny's shoulder for Crimson. No sign of the little girl anywhere on the first floor. She glared at Johnny who cringed, he knew he was dead meat for sure.

"Where is Crimson?" She asked, glaring daggers into Johnny's eyes.

Johnny-twiddled his fingers-looked away from her, his whole posture gave off an aura of nervousness. "Hehheh….funny story….."

Devi let out a small growl and pushed Johnny out of her way. She needed to find Crimson, she had to be in this house, dead or alive.

The grown woman opened the door to the bathroom first. To Devi's surprise, she found only clippings of Crimson's hair all over the floor and sink. The pit in her stomach deepen, it was to the point that it was classified as an abyss. Johnny had run up to her by now and blocked her view of vision with his body.

"THIS is not what it looks like!" Johnny yelled, pointing to the clippings of hair.

Devi by this time was almost to the point of hyperventilating. Did Johnny cut all of Crimson's hair off before killing her, her hair would of got in the way of the shredding machine he use to-

"_Breath Devi, Breath." _Devi thought to herself as she took in barrels of air. She still need more evidence to her suspicion. The first one was…

"Where THE HELL is Crimson?" The grown woman asked as her face got dangerously close to Johnny's.

Johnny pointed to the room next to the bathroom, the door was closed and no sounds were heard from behind. Devi ran over to the door and almost ripped open the door through all of this suspense.

Both Johnny and Devi gasp, but both for different purposes.

Inside the small room was indescribable for any person, but for a child's sake it was. Johnny remembered the room being with just plain white walls, some chairs, a table, a window, a bed never needed, and a simple nightstand. It was mostly one of the many places he used to think sometimes.

But from where Johnny's eyes were projecting, the room was a disaster area, horrible, mutiny, many words could describe this room.

The room's wall was painted a light shade of pink in a sloppy way. Girl toys, doilies, pillows, and many other female accessories were neatly organized around the entire room. Crimson-sitting on a chair next to the table-was pouring fake tea in the cup next to her bunny.

"Hi Aunt Devi!" Crimson yelled from the table. It seemed that the little girl and her stuffed toy were playing tea party.

Devi's face lit up all the way as she ran to her niece and hugged the stuffing out of her. "Oh Crimson your okay!"

The little girl twitched and turned in her Aunt's torturing grip. Devi noticed this and released her immediately, "Oh I'm sorry!"

"It's okay…." Crimson replied, she rubbed the back of her own neck and gasped for air.

Devi's eyes turned suspicious when she saw the little girl's new, messy, short hair. "Uh….sweetheart….um…what happened to your hair?"

The ginger looked down at the floor ashamed, "I tried cutting it because I didn't like it long." Devi let out a relieved sigh, all the pieces in the puzzle were fit perfectly now in Devi's mind.

But for Johnny, he still had some questions to ask.

"WHAT did you do to this room?!" Johnny yelled, his eyes darted everywhere in an spine tingling way.

Crimson gave Johnny a pouty face before replying to his question. She hoped that it might help her not get in so much trouble.

"Well…..when I crying after I cut all my hair off, I ran into the next room and locked it so I could be with myself alone. I found these buckets of paint in the corner of the room and I decided to paint the entire room that pretty red color, it made me feel better a lot. When the paint dried it turned pink, it was so pretty! So I decided to have a huge tea party with bunny and decorated the entire room for the special occasion."

Johnny and Devi stared wide eyed at Crimson, they never knew a girl her age could speak that…."Professionally." It left the two flabbergasted for minutes.

"Well…..um…..I'll punish you later Crimson…but your Aunt and I are going on a date, you stay here and DON'T go into any more room, only the main room and the bathroom understand?"

Crimson nodded sadly and watched Johnny and Devi walk out the house and into the snowy streets, talking about where they were going to go tonight. The little girl watched the two of them out of the window. they reminded her so much of her mother and father. Always fighting but later forgiving each other, and always going out that night to show their kindness to each other…

A tear slipped off of the little girl's cheek and onto the window sill. It reminded her she never had time to cry yet about the loss of her parents.

_Never thought I'd be leaving you today_

_So alone and wondering why I feel this way_

_So wide the world _

_Can love remember how to get me home to you_

_Someday _

More tears began to drip from the little girl's cheeks. Without warning, her entire body launched itself on the bed and buried her into the covers to mute her sobbing. The huge weight automatically lifted off of her shoulders right then, it surprisingly felt…..good to cry right now.

_We'll be together again _

_All just a dream in the end_

_We'll be together again_

Crimson lifted her face off the covers for some air. Her face was drenched in sweat, tears, and some mucus, if a normal person would have had seen her, they would of cringed in disgust.

Why was life so cruel to her? Why was life even cruel to began with? Those were the words that fluttered through the little girl's mind that moment. A lump the size of a football developed in Crimson's throat before she buried herself again.

_So many fears are swimming around and around in my mind_

_Who would of dreamed the secrets we would find _

Soon, the little girl ran out of tears to cry for and was left with gasps and grunting, it was torture. Crimson soon found herself staring out the window, one of the many streetlights shined light right into the dark room. Shadows of falling snow projected themselves onto the hard wooden floor.

_I've found a world where love and dreams and darkness all collide_

_Maybe this time we can leave our broken world behind _

Crimson soon found herself becoming very drowsy, her eyelids were soon to become a distraction to the scenery outside. The little red hair girl finally gave up and fell onto the bed, crutched up into a ball sound asleep.

_We'll be together again_

_All just a dream in the end _

**Yay a music sequence! The song is called Together Again by Evanescene. I am officially one quarter finished of this fanfic. Please Review and Favorite! ****J**


	12. Chapter 12

"So…we both agree now that were going to watch _Abduction_ _from Mars _tonight okay." Johnny said, trying to make a point from their recent argument.

"Yes, we are." Devi replied, adding a moan of annoyance for good measures.

The two had just made it into the theater, waiting in line for their tickets. The line was awfully long and was crowded with annoying teenagers chatting about the so called "trends" these days. Johnny tried to relax himself by taking some "yoga" breaths that he heard on TV, surprisingly it actually was helping him.

It took at least thirty minutes to finally get their tickets and then go to the concession stand. Johnny and Devi walked into the _Abduction from Mars_ theater, they had missed the beginning fifteen minutes of the movie, which wasn't so bad.

The two 'fashionably late' adults were stuck with the worst seats a person could ask for, between two…chubby…men. Johnny gagged as the obese man beside him chugged down handful of gummy bears in a VERY rude manner. He turned to Devi who was having the same reactions as him. The guy beside her was loudly chewing on the same piece of jerky for the last twenty minutes or so.

Johnny and Devi sighed in a unison and slowly began to eat the bucket of popcorn between them.

The movie itself wasn't the "#1 movie in America" type Johnny was looking for. The movie was basically about a woman named Mary Palm-a rather very beautiful woman with curves the size as watermelons-who worked at a local grocery store in Wisconsin. Her husband James Palm, was a local paranormal investigator who was EXTREMELY paranoid for aliens. He always believed that aliens were among there home and trying to abduct them. The wife always disagreed with her husband and continued on with her low paid job and taking care of their two twins, Mathew and Arthur.

Now, this was the part where it started to get good…or bad to Johnny and Devi's sake.

On the gigantic movie screen it showed Mary sleeping soundly in her bed with James. Mathew and Arthur were also sleeping in their shared bunk bed one floor above them. All seemed calm when-

BANG!

Mary got up from her sleeping position and looked around the room, nothing has changed since when she went to bed.

"That was weird." Mary said, she turned and grimaced at her husband's extremely loud snoring.

"James wake up! I heard some noises from the boys room. Go upstairs and make sure their okay!" James's wife said, shaking him for good measures.

James moaned loudly and 'accidentally' punched Mary in the face. Leaving her with a huge red bump on her bed and knocked out cold on her own bed. The crowd around Johnny and Devi laughed at the comical violence.

"That wasn't even funny." Johnny muttered in Devi's ear

"I know right, it looked totally fake!" Devi replied.

James-unnoticeably-sleep walked out of his bed and up the stairs to the twin's room. He stands by the kid's door, unaware of what actually was happening in the room.

"Kids don't be so loud! Your mother and I are trying to sleep."

James's eyes turned to the size of saucers when he saw his sons being taken off by some strange alien like creatures. James ran over to them and tried to take his unconscious sons out of their hands, but failed to as he was zapped to the touch by the aliens. The group of aliens took James and the twins to their horribly low budget made 'UFO.'

Inside the UFO the three males were placed onto a silver table and were stuck painfully with needles. All three of them were screaming and were jerking horribly on the table. A thought kept puzzling Johnny while watching this….

Why didn't they get off the table and run? Nothing was holding them down, why don't they get off their lazy asses and run!? This thought puzzled him for a while until he was interrupted by a sudden high shriek in the movie.

The wife Mary was being dragged into UFO by the same aliens and was brought into the a separate room for 'special observation,' as said in the alien's subtitles.

Johnny and Devi grimaced and looked away as Mary clothes and undergarments were being taken off. The aliens gathered around her nude body and began to rape her…hard.

Johnny gagged and started to think of violent thoughts.

"_Ugh can this date get any worse than it is!? First, I had to wait in a ridiculously long line for this movie! Second, I had to sit next to these lazy-ass pile of shits who apparently have no sense of life in them EXCEPT for eating, digesting and drooling over this naked woman on the screen!" _

Johnny turned to the blob of meat next to him and watched his hideous expressions change to a lustful smile. The woman on screen was groaning more then a teenager not getting her new cell phone for her birthday! The homicidal maniac growled as more thoughts dragged into his tainted head.

"_They call this the best movie in the world! Half of this movie is just some 'Mary' girl getting fucked by aliens! It's MUTANY! Thank God the aliens I meet every Tuesday don't do-"_

Johnny choked on some air as a horrible thought stabbed into his mind.

"_WAIT?! Today is Tuesday! Oh damn oh damn…I forgot! I'm here with Devi and that little girl is at my house with-"_

The homicidal Maniac didn't have time to think more, he had to do drastic actions, NOW. Johnny nudged Devi forcefully to try to get his attention.

"Devi! We need to go now!" Johnny whispered at her.

Devi glared at him and let out a sigh, "What is it Nny? Can't you see I'm forcing myself to try to watch this movie!"

Beads of sweat began to drip from his face, "We need to go…it's Crimson."

Johnny and Devi were last scene bursting out of the theater, and running into the cold winter scene outside. Both panting and trying to make out as much sane words as possible.

"So….Crimson…is…" Devi gasped out.

"Abducted…by….aliens…from….house." Johnny finished her sentence for her. He was still trying to get out all of these horrible images of Crimson being dissected out of his mind.

"What…do…we…do?!" Devi wheezed on the last word, her legs made her bump into Johnny accidentally.

The two stopped in the a couple blocks away from Nny's house, both panting and trying to catch a single breath of fresh air. Devi licked her dry lips and looked up at Johnny, waiting for his answer.

"We….stop…them." Johnny replied, now beginning to run around the corner to his house.

Devi tried to catch up to him, "WAIT…WHAT DO YOU…MEAN?!"

Devi and Johnny ran down his front yard and headed toward the door. The homicidal maniac felt his legs under him gave off and fell face first onto the icy pavement.

He groaned and forced himself off the pavement.

Devi ignored Nny and ran into his house. Crimson was nowhere in sight from her line of vision, Devi ran into the little girl's new painted room and opened the door.

She wasn't there.

Devi's heart was beating so fast you couldn't even call it 'healthy.' She frantically checked the bathroom, and every other room on the first floor. Johnny-up on his feet and now in the house-was checking the basement to see if the ginger was roaming around in there. Thankfully, she wasn't.

Johnny ran back upstairs to find Devi on her knees and her hands buried in her face. Pants and sobs were heard from the female as Nny ran up to her and tried to comfort her.

"Crimson…she gone…" were the only words Johnny could make out from Devi's sobs.


	13. Chapter 13

Crimson awoke from her sleeping and was welcomed with freezing cold metal on her back. Her eyes darted around a strange underground laboratory and a weird figure in the background.

"Finally you have awoken Pig-smelly!" The figure said.

The little girl began to hyperventilate, trying to get out of the straps that were holding her down to a metal table.

"Get me out!" cried Crimson.

"I believe that won't be an option for you little female." The figure replied.

The figure stepped out of the shadow and glared at the little girl. The figure obviously was an alien; he had green skin, amber eyes, antennas, and a pink/red uniform. The sight of the alien gave Crimson shivers down her back.

The alien grinned evilly and walked over to the little girl.

"I am the Great Almighty Zim! You have been chosen by ME and only me to go on with some dissecting experiments. So if you just be quiet for most of the time we won't have a problem."

Zim pressed a button on the panel in front of him, needles a alien-like machinery fell out of the ceiling and inches away from Crimson's small body. If Crimson was in the middle of breathing she would of have been killed already.

The little girl's eyes grew wide and began to tear up, she knew this was the end of her life. To see Pepito, Squee, Mr. C, Devi and all the nice people she has ever seen or meet. Crimson's sobs were becoming so intense she began to choke on the small droplets of salt water.

Zim grimaced, "Any last words before your end little human?!"

Crimson choked out these words,

"Bye Bye everyone…."

Zim pressed the big button with a smile on the control panel. The panel of needles injected into her entire body and began to take out all of her body fluids. Warm blood splattered all over the metal table as Crimson jerked and screamed like no tomorrow. Considering it would probably be the last feeling she would ever feel.

In at least fifteen minutes, Crimson was gone.

Her blood splattered all over the metal table. Tiny holes that would be perfect for connect-the-dot were found on every inch of her body. Her eyes were rolled back and her expression was still in terrible shock. Any person who would of have watched that experience personally, their heart would break.

**Attention Readers:**

_**If It had come to you attention it has been taking me forever to actually update every chapter. **_

**Why? Because I am becoming lazy and brain dead on this fanfic **

**I am going to take a long break from this fanfic and I will hopefully find some motivation once more and continue it. **

**Do not worry people with sensitive hearts Crimson will live on…yes I spoiling you but It's kind of sad really ****L**

**BUT ON THE BRIGHT SIDE: **

**I'm thinking of making another fanfic. All whole new different one. **

**I have just discovered of this one show called "SuperJail." I have watched one episode and HELL IS IT WEIRD! But it is very interesting and is giving me amazing ideas ****J**** on a fanfic. **

**Here is a spoiler on what this fanfic is going to be about. **

**It's going to center on a 14.…15...16..not really sure on the age yet, but a GIRL whose name is Ari. Ari is a one of those goodie two shoes kind of girl who absolutely loves to stick her nose in a book. Her appearance is unoriginal (for me) she has black hair that falls down her hair and curls on the end. She wears glasses but they break and she find another pair like the Warden's. A green turtleneck with a white sweater and blue jeans. **

**Basically It's about Ari accidentally meeting this guy named "Jackknife" or whatever his name is. And then accidentally getting captured with Jailbot with Jackknife too. She is counted for being a criminal and is trapped in a jail cell. Her goal in the story is trying to get the Wardens attention and convince him she's not a criminal. **

**Spoiler(I love ruining you life :3) She will end up having a crush on the warden. Will the warden love her back is the real question. **

**Thanks for the views and reviews :3 **

**I love you all. **


	14. Chapter 14

Pepito lazily propped his elbows on the window sill, watching the piles of snow gradually increase on his driveway. His mother was asleep at this time and his father was probably in his studies, doing whatever secret things he does in there.

The Satan-child sighed and decided to break from his train of thought and begin a new route, _"I wonder what Crimson is doing right now? Sleeping probably, considering she's a mortal like my mother." _

A dark figure ran down the sidewalk and screeched to a stop, causing Pepito's entire face to go into shock. This figure was no other than the crazy lovable paranormal-addicted boy we all know and love.

Dib.

Dib tried to get himself together through all the sweat and tears running down his pale face. The entire street was deserted, all of the families were inside watching Christmas specials or playing board games. The "big-headed kid" pulled back his right sleeve of his trench coat to reveal his advanced-looking watch; after a couple of buttons pressed a holographic screen popped up in front of Dib. The screen showed a live image of Zim and the brutally massacred little girl, Crimson.

"That little bastard…is going to pay…" Dib muttered under his breath.

Another tear escaped from Dib's eyes and down his frozen cheek, he should of have warn a coat but now wasn't the time to go back to get one. Zim had to pay for the murder he caused to her, who else would do it, Gaz? Dib highly doubt she would care for the blood-stained girl on the screen, considering she into the violence, pizza, and always addicted to that stupid game _Game Slave 4 _she had just got.

"_Now that I think of it…." _Dib wondered to himself._ "I don't even this girl either!"_

The paranormal-crazed kid had just learned about his girl back in his room, doing some research on her at home. This girl, Crimson is five-years old and has recently moved into the city. He remembered looking at an article that popped up with her personal information:

_Parents killed in at theater, top story tonight! _

He was in too much of a hurry to read the entire article, all that he knew was that her parent's were brutally murdered in the theater during the movie, the killer him/herself was unknown. Crimson was left with her aunt Devi and that's when the article ended.

A familiar cackle made Dib pop out of his train of thought and look at the holographic screen again. On the screen, Zim slowly walked over to massacred Crimson's body, grinning wickedly ear to ear as he pulled out a vile and collected some of the little girl's blood. Zim's stretched his gloved hand high up and screeched,

"Gir! I have collected the human blood sample and NOW-"

The Irken screeched as the green dog propelled himself at his master's head and screamed,

"I WANT THE JUICE I WANT THE **JUICE**!"

Zim threw his insane robot companion all the way on the other side of the room and grimaced,

"Gir! We have no time for you glitching right now, right now I'm going to try to figure out how I can find the entire human races' weaknesses in this blood sample so I can make **THE BEST INVENTION EVER!**"

Zim's laugh echoed all through his lab, even louder that Dib could hear it echo through the entire deserted street.

More icy tears ran down Dib's cheek, he felt his body shiver from standing in the cold too long. The human boy turned off the holographic screen and screamed so loud that all of the parents and children inside of their house peaked out of their windows to see what the commotion was all about.

"**ARRRRGH!** CURSE YOU ZIM! I'M GONNA DESTROY YOU SO BAD…YOU'RE GOING TO…uh…DIE YEAH! I DON'T CARE WHAT OTHER PEOPLE THINK OF YOU! ** . .YOU-**"

A random car had just pulled out of the snowy driveway and hit the poor weaponless Dib. The big-headed child flew twenty-feet up in the air and into a large snow pile head first from across the street. Some of the neighbors slowly walked outside with their children in their winter coats to see if the crazy big-headed boy was dead…hopefully dead.

"Ugh….." Dib muttered from under the pile of snow as he tried to pull his abnormal big head from out of the snow pile. A large amount of the neighbors pointed and laughed at the crazy boy.

Considering Pepito was born with supernatural powers, he could hear the entire conversation the Dib-human had with himself. Tiny tears ran down the Anti-Christ's cheek as the most horrible thought dawned onto him.

"She's dead…the little girl is dead…" he chocked back another sob, not wanting to show him weaknesses out of his tainted body.

Once the bloody image of Crimson had fully sunken into his brain, a new thought catch on to him quickly.

"_My mother can save her!" _Pepito excitedly thought to himself.

Pepito's mother was not a demon or immortal like his father was, but had the powers that resembled a witch, making her some what "demon-like". Senor Diablo told his son many stories of how his mother and him meant, but the little boy wasn't really into hearing romance stories and have they "smooched" the night they first meant and how he proposed to her and that kind of junk.

"Maybe…." Pepito thought out loud, "….My mother has some sort of spell that can bring the little girl back to life!"

Pepito wiped his runny nose with his sleeve and tip-toed his way toward the door, hoping that his father won't hear the creaks that he made across the floorboard. The Anti-Christ slowly opened the door and made his way down the stairs. He turned his head toward where the dim-lighted living room to find himself face-to-face with his father, sitting comfortably in his antique wooden chair, carved deep with Hell-like symbols and pictures.

Pepito froze on the spot.

"Hello son!" Senor Diablo piped up, having a fake plastered smile placed on his bony face, not normal for the ruler of Hell himself.

"Hello…f-f-father…." Pepito was beginning to think this wasn't a good idea.

Senior Diablo gave his Anti-Christ son a "cartoonish-like" curious look, "**Aren't** you suppose to be in **bed** by now, it's 10:00 at night you know! And didn't I mention that you were **grounded** from leaving you **room**?"

Sweat dripped wildly from Pepito's face, "Um….yeah." The last word the little boy said squeaked through his throat in a sickening way.

Senor Diablo replaced the curious look with the demon-like fake smile again, "Come here son….

….**let's talk**…."

Pepito slowly made his way down the rest of the stairs and to his father's antique chair, where his father sat with his fingers twiddling with urge to punish his son horribly. Senor Diablo watched as his son stood in front of him, he gave him the "puppy eyes."

"**Don't give me those eyes you brat…" **Senor Diablo spat out venomously. He leaned foreword in his chair to make sure Pepito was giving him full attention.

"….Now tell me, what in the name of me are you doing out of your at this hour, and considering that you are grounded. If you don't give me a reasonable answer….**I'll rip you hands from the bone to make sure you will never open your bedroom door or use your powers EVER AGAIN!" **

More tears escaped Pepito's soulless eyes, his whole body was trembling as his father's eyes looked as though a thin sheet rust were over them.

After minutes of Pepito finding the right words of how to explain and his father waiting impatiently; Pepito screamed. It wasn't his normal battle scream when trying to kill Crimson in the Principal office, the scream he made developed a painful lump the size of a football inside his throat.

"I'm trying to save a girl that I deeply admire okay!"

Pepito's face flushed a bright pink as he ran out the door and into the bitter cold. He had never been so embarrassed in his entire life and he hopes he will never have to tell another loved one of his feelings ever again. Back in his own house, Senor Diablo sat back in chair once more, dark shadows hid his eyes as a small grin now stretched over his face.

Dib and Pepito ran to Zim's house using a different route, Dib's route was quicker than Pepito's. Two years have past ever since Zim came to Earth, two years of Dib running through Zim's yard easily and dodging the robotic lawn gnomes that guarded Zim's front lawn.

Dib passed the lawn gnomes before they could even detect their big-headed target. That extra-terrestrial's living room was dead quiet besides the annoying Bloaty Pizza Hog commercial playing on the TV.

"_We love you Bloaty!" _Echoed horrifically thorough Dib's mind and he launched himself into the trash can elevator with great force.

Zim at the bottom of the elevator cackled loudly as his drew several doses Crimson's blood samples out of her and into a vile. A echoing scream from Dib came from the elevator that made Zim's antennas perk up.

"What…who dares disturb the **Almighty Zim**?!" He turned around to find Dib, who had just painfully fallen face first onto the black metallic floor.

"Dib! I should of have known you would of have come to destroy my plans! Gir and Computer lock him up so I could use his for a blood sampling as well!"

With that simple command, large mechanical tentacles shot out of the ceiling of the laboratory and chased the screaming Dib around the lab. Gir as always, ignored Zim's command and sat on the autopsy table, poking at the blood-covered Crimson's head.

"She's all red…." Gir made a sad face and looked up at his master, hoping to get an answer of why she was.

Zim continued to yell his computer to catch the human boy who by the way, was about to collapse at any moment due to the lack of oxygen underground.

"Your…going…to….pay…..of what you've done….Zim."

It was then when the heroic Dib collapsed on the ground. His vision blurred for a moment and could feel the mechanical tentacles wrap tightly around his body. Zim walked proudly up to the Dib-human and smirked.

"Oh silly little Dib-monkey, the damage has already been done. I'm afraid you were too late this time. There is no possible way of anyone able to save this little girl and you right now. Little Gaz human as I have heard is performing at the school's jolly little Christmas play they have every year, so she isn't going to be able to help you. Every other human is too **stupid** to care about you!"

Zim's cackle wrapped itself around the room as Dib's screams were followed by painful tears. The ruby-eyed alien commanded the tentacles to strap him to autopsy table next to the corpse of what was named Crimson.

Pepito had at least fifteen seconds before all hope was lost for Dib. The guarding lawn gnomes were a piece-of-cake for the Anti-Christ to pass through, it was when he reached the main floor is when he became completely puzzled.

"_There's no doors…anywhere! Where could that annoying slime ball could of have taken her!" _

It was at that moment when Pepito started to think like a kindergartener he was. He began to search into places that humans older than him wouldn't normally look for other humans. He searched under the couch, behind the TV, the refrigerator, in the cabinets, and the toilet (which was disguised so Pepito didn't know it was actually an elevator.

Finally, Pepito found the small elevator inside of the trash can. Once he stepped into it, the elevator harsh fully sent him down to Zim's laboratory in an instant.

"_Zim…it seems there is an intruder inside of the base."_

Zim looked up at the computer screen with a furious look, "WHAT?!"

Happy tears ran down Dib's cheek as a hope of luck struck him. It had to be Gaz, no one else would of have known that he was going to be here! Two sudden shocks struck the big-headed boy in an instant, one was for the plate of needles that was now inches away from reaching his lightning bold hair. Two, the "thing" that came outside the elevator wasn't Gaz.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Pepito launched himself like a feline cat at Zim who scream at the top of him lungs. Claw Marks and blood dripped down Zim's face.

"Oh no! My masters is in trouble!" Gir's normal turquoise eyes turned to a ruby color as ran toward the intruder.

Pepito looked up at his prey and stared at the tiny robot with cold, soulless eyes. It didn't seem much as a threat as he thought it would be. Inches away from Pepito, Gir stopped suddenly and stared both Zim and the intruder.

"Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyah…!"

The sir unit's robotic eyes turned back to the dumb, turquoise pigment and ran around the entire lab screeching "Nyan" and pressing a series of buttons on the main control panel.

"GIR STOP IT! STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT GAHHHH-!"

Pepito blew off another bloody claw mark across Zim's right eye before reality hit him again.

What did he come for in the first place?

A series of Irken machinery and weaponry screeched, squealed, and spasmed all around the lab. Creating dents and rips into the walls of the laboratory. One of the flame throwing machines Zim owned caused a wild fire across the lab that it made breathing almost impossible. The only good side out of the scene was it made Pepito's getaway with Crimson a lot easier and it made the panel of needles that were now centimeters over Dib malfunction and launch itself away from the big headed boy.

"**Victory!" **Dib applauded as he ran with Pepito-who was now carrying Crimson's corpse- out of the lab.

"Curse you Dib and the intruder, Curse you!" Were the final words Zim spat out while lying on the floor, smoke engulfed the entire laboratory as all you could hear now were the maniacal laughs of the Sir unit running around, not really caring of what was happening around him.

"Kid! Did you just realize you just **SAVED** my life?!"

Dib hadn't been this happy since _Mysterious Mysteries of Strange Mystery_ told about one of his discoveries of monster meatloaf eating kids at the elementary skool district.! Sure Zim's deranged sir unit was the cause of all of the machine malfunctioning, but it weren't for this kid coming in to rescue him he would of have surely have been skewered by those needles.

Dib ran in front of frantically running Pepito, grinning ear to ear.

"I can't believe this! You came all the way to Zim's house just to save me!"

Pepito stopped in his tracks, along with Dib who was bouncing like he actually **was** a five-year old. He stared down at Crimson's body and frowned, her facial expression looked as if she had gone through a great deal of pain.

"_So that's what this alien-creatures name is…Zim. Well….if Zim ever tries to lay a hand on her I will make sure he doesn't get off on his feet so easily." _

The Anti-Christ looked up at the big-headed boy and grimaced,

"I didn't come to save you human boy, I came to save her. It was just plain luck for you that the machines malfunctioned at the right moment or those needles skewering your body."

There was a moment of silence as Dib hung his head in shame, he should of have known nobody would of have come just to save him. Pepito's body tensed as he felt Dib's sadden aura fall over him.

"Don't worry about it Amigo! Think of the bright side, you are alive and healthy as ever! But I must go now, I need to save her life now."

Pepito turned right and speeded down the intersection they were both on, leaving Dib there in the cold puzzled.

"_Save her….she's already dead….is she?" _


	15. Chapter 15

The door shot open in the Diablo's three-story house, Pepito quickly ran upstairs with the unconscious Crimson in his hands. Time was running out and he hoped his mother wasn't in a cranky mood, even if how rare they can actually be. In the living room, Senor Diablo still sat in his antique chair as if Pepito never ran through that door.

Pepito poked through his mother's bedroom door to see if she was awake, surprisingly she was.

"_**Mother**__! _It's an _**emergency!" **_Pepito screamed at the top of his lungs, avoiding the horrible pain it cause considering he had a lump the size of a football in his throat.

The woman of the Diablo residents glared at Pepito for a moment, she was _really _tired and didn't have time for the shenanigans her son got into this time. Pepito's mother looked down and gasped; in Pepito's arms was the a blood tainted and crumpled body of a little red-hair girl, probably dead or in a near death experience.

"Oh my…..what in the name of Satan is wrong with her? Did **you** do it young man?" Pepito's mom gave her son a horrible glare that strictly meant a death penalty.

The little Anti's Christ stood there motionless with his mouth gapped wide open, "O-o-f course not m-mother….I need you to bring her back to life again now, time is running out!"

Pepito's mother sat there on the edge of the bed, giving her son a confused expression with a dopey smile, "Why….how am I able to do that of course, I don't have any _special powers _or anything."

Pepito's expression sunken as he felt a large weight fall on his shoulders.

"…_Out of all the days she had to be in her dumb-states, it had to be __**today?!**__" _

A warm draft hit the back of Pepito's back as Senor Diablo approached the two of them. Senor Diablo expression stayed solemn as he casually floated over to his wife.

"Try to remember honey, before I officially meet you have told me that you have some dark magic skills up your sleeves. You have inherited them from you father when you were born. Pepito needs these powers to bring back his little _girlfriend _back to life from a recent accident."

Before Pepito could protest about Crimson being his "girlfriend," something in his mother's mind clicked and a happy face broke upon her mouth.

"Oh yes, I have forgotten all about them! Oh sure I'll help you bring back your little girlfriend my little Anti-Christ!"

The wife of Satan walked over to Pepito and tugged his little plump cheeks happily. Embarrassment flushing the little boy's cheek as he thought of Crimson and him possibly becoming a couple when they were old enough. Pepito's mom walked over to her closet and brought out a large black messenger bag with different colorful charms on the zipper.

"Now Pepito, put the girl on the bed lightly, her body is weak and fragile remember that."

Pepito did as he was told and placed Crimson on the bed lightly, her blood slowly tainted the plush white covers.

The last fifteen minutes were a blur as Pepito's mother began to the enchantment dances and put different neon colored potions over the unconscious Crimson. As she did this ancient words escaped her mouth that Senor Diablo and Pepito weren't able to understand. Soon after the entire dance, faint gold sparks floated around her body as the little girl's eyes shot open, along with tears.

Crimson was now alive.

Sobs and screams broke through Crimson's soar throat as all the pain she had experienced tonight came at her in one beat. Her arms flailed and her body jerked violently. Tears ran fast down her cheeks as she screeched for her mother and father. Pepito's mother continued to smile and she faced her son.

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaah….she going to be experiencing that for the next couple of days. Other than that she's fine!"

Pepito silently walked over to his friend and smiled, not a creepy or an evil smile but actually, a natural smile. Crimson used her minimal strength to wrap her arms around the Anti-Christ's neck and buried herself into his chest, letting a shy, pink pigment of blush ran across Pepito's face.

* * *

Pepito carried Crimson down the streets to Johnny's house. Earlier today the weather man on Channel 12 had told the citizens that a rough snow storm was coming tonight, for once the weather man wasn't wrong. Bitter winds hit Pepito and Crimson that it was becoming harder and harder to breath, but that didn't stop Pepito making his way to the Crimson's home. The little girl's eyes were tightly closed as more snow broke through her face.

Out of a clearing of bushes, Johnny's house of wood was visible causing Pepito to speed up on his steps. The wind was increasing by the minute that one of the homicidal maniac post sign were seen tumbling down the street. Crimson was silently bouncing off sprinted down the sidewalk and crashed open the door of the house. The little Anti-Christ held Crimson frail body up in the air and screeched at the top of his lungs.

"I have return with your daughter killer person!" Pepito screeched at the top of his lungs and lifted the sleeping Crimson high up in the air.

Everyone in that room could of swore they heard angels singing in the background.

Devi and Johnny who were mopping on the couch looked up and found them awestruck. Devi was the first to get up from her couch as she ran across the room to grab her niece and cradle her in her arms.

"Crimson…you're alright…" She sobbed and pulled the little girl closer to her chest.

"Hi Aunt Devi….your home." Crimson looked around for her legal guardian until he heard Pepito screech in terror behind her.

"What did you _do_ to her?" Johnny's words came out like venom as he held the little Anti-Christ by the collar and dangerously pointed one of his knives under Pepito's neck.

"I didn't do anything you _mortal_." the words bit back ten times more than usual.

The two men gave each other a stare down until Devi interrupted them with an annoyed sigh.

"I believe you two have a lot of explaining to do." Devi glared at both Crimson and Pepito.

Crimson gave Devi some big innocent, possibly anime eyes so her punishment wouldn't be as severe as it should be.

"Well…..When you and Mr. Nny were out on your date I started crying about my parents and I fell asleep for a little while until I heard someone screaming and some machines running. I got really scared so I ran outside to see what it was, all I remember than was this green alien guy kidnapping me and cutting me open."

Devi's eyes sprung with tears as she finally examined Crimson's dress that was drenched in blood. Pepito coughed and walked up to tell his side of the story.

"The 'green alien guy' name is Zim from my understanding. Apparently he has a record of kidnapping us humans and using them as experiments. I figured out the little girl was captured by hearing a boy running down my street and talking about it. He was then captured by Zim and was almost killed if it wasn't for me and Zim's robot companion who I think his name was 'Gir' or something like that."

Devi got up from her kneeling position and felt her brain twist and turn with questions, "B-but aliens aren't real! Are they?!"

Pepito shook her head and frowned, "Oh little mortal, so many things you don't know."

The homicidal maniac grabbed the little kindergarten girl out of his girlfriend's hands and made his way toward the girl's little pink bedroom. Johnny wasn't really used to the whole tucking in situation so he just found himself just gently helping Crimson get out of her clothes and into her fluffy pink pajamas before placing her under her bed sheets, along with her bunny.

"_She heard the screams of the tortured people in the basement…this is all my fault."_

* * *

_**Finally Crimson is alive! Woot Woot! Here is a New Year's present for all of you, no the story isn't done yet. I appreciate all of you guy's patience. **_


	16. Chapter 16

The weather man predictions for once were correct, the next day three feet of snow fell upon the city. All businesses and schooled closed for two days straight, leaving Crimson enough time to heal. When the next morning came snow was already coming down fast and the roads were already covered with ice, no vehicle would dare set foot on it. Everyone stayed inside and enjoyed all of the Christmas presents that were given to them yesterday.

Crimson for the last two days was sleeping under the pink covers of her bed. She never woke up to eat, drink, or even go to the bathroom. Johnny on the other hand, was downstairs sharpening all of his equipment and dealing with all of his victims once more, this time trying to be as quiet as possible. The little red-haired girl groaned as she shifted under the covers as she traveled through dreamland.

* * *

"….Bunny?"

The little girl looked down to find her little pink-blushed bunny alive and gleaming up at her, its little paws on its waist as it stood on its hind legs. Crimson eyes widened as she saw Bunny grab her hand with it's paws and pull her through the colorful cloudy dreamland.

"Yes Crimson, it is I Bunny! The one that was always by your side ever since you have entered cruel society."

Crimson looked around to try to find where they were going, everything went by fast, clouds, some buildings, pieces of the ground slowly breaking apart, and some misshapen globs with wings floating through the sky. When the duo finally stopped in the middle of nowhere, where the grass was a murky green and the clouds were barely above their waist, Bunny hopped onto a small shrub and gave the little girl a creepy stitch smile.

"Aren't you confused?" Bunny folded its arms across its chest and waited for an answer.

"Yes." Crimson replied, a slight breeze past making the little girl's long white gown flow past them.

"This world…is your dream Crimson. If I'm not correct every time you have a dream your dream self always ends up in a bloody massacre, a black oozing sharp toothed monster looking down at your lifeless body. But, this one so far has actually been having some smooth sailing am I correct?"

Crimson nodded.

"You know what's it's like to feel pain Crimson. These last few days you have experience physical, emotional, and mental pain, this isn't good. If you don't stand up and protect yourself you might end up like your adopted father."

"W-w-what do you mean B-b-bunny?!" Crimson wasn't quite sure if she should go into this type of subject.

"Your adopted father…is horribly ill. Not physically with all the coughing, sneezing, and throwing up what not, but mentally and emotionally. I rather not go into the subject, it might scare you for the rest of your life."

There was a long pause before Bunny continued.

"….One day Crimson I will leave you. My spirit and my physical fluffy bunny self will all be at the junk yard. It's quite saddening but, it will happen….I've seen it. But before I leave this world I have vowed to myself that I will help you toughen up…."

A determined face crawled onto the needle pointed bunny's face.

"….I will do what ever it takes too. We still have plenty of time before I am thrown away. Now, the first thing we should start you with is mentally, starting with physically might up badly."

Bunny hopped off the shrub and pulled Crimson and itself down into a crossed legged position.

"The first rule is…don't EVER go down into the one called Nny's basement, just trust me on that. Two, try to keep close with your neighbor Todd, but stay away from his teddy bear Schmee, his spirit isn't all that sane. Three, stay away from the demon child Pepito…"

Crimson gasped and before she could object to this statement, Bunny stopped her.

"Yes yes I am full aware of that little crush you have on that demon child, I find it rather cute."

Bunny chuckled and watched as Crimson face turned a bright red.

"BUT staying with that demon child will not keep you sane, because he is the son of Lord Satan himself. You won't get anywhere with him when you older. Now, number four is that to try to find some girl friends and guy friends who seem friendly and won't ditch you in the middle of nowhere, ones that will always be there for you when the time is right."

Crimson groaned a little as Bunny continued on with the lecture. She didn't mind with not going in Mr. Nny's basement, even though it made her mind boggled if she ever though of it. Staying with Todd was fantastic, but Pepito…she might have to break that rule.

"HEY!"

Crimson's head shot up quickly.

"I can read your mind you know! I will forbid you to go by that demonic child, he will not keep you sane if you with him!"

Bunny got back up on its knees and began to shake the little girl frantically by the collar.

"THIS BOY IS NOT-"

"STOP IT!" Crimson screamed she grabbed Bunny by its long neck and through it in the shrub. Tears ran down the little girl's cheeks as she saw her friend give her the creepiest snarl that she has ever seen.

"…so that's how it's going to be played. Fine! If you want to lose your mind and start to kill all the loving people out there fine! I DON'T CARE! I warned you and you won't listened to me!"

Bunny slowly began to walk backward into the fog.

"Bunny! BUNNY WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Crimson went down on her knees as she felt a large weigh fall upon her body, making the thin atmosphere even more harder to breath.

"…you will regret it. And when you do…I will be waiting right….

…here."

The fog around the broken duo began to thicken fast, the only thing Crimson could see is her toy red button eyes slowly starting to glow a bloody red. Crimson screamed as a wicked sharp teeth grins scattered all around her, like dust. Not being able to escape the horrible high-pitched laughers and the claws that started to scrape down her body. The pain was so real, and the laughter only grew louder as it screamed her friends name louder.

"…_I will be waiting right…here."_

"_BUNNY!" _


	17. Chapter 17

The truck was dead quiet as Nny rode Crimson to school. Even though she wasn't fully healed, her school wouldn't allow her to miss anymore school days. Bandages and gauzes were wrapped around the little girl's arms, legs, stomach, and parts of her face sloppily. Pain kicked in as Crimson stepped down from the truck, causing her to cringe.

"Mr. Nny."

Johnny snapped out of his train of thought and looked down at the little girl known as his "daughter."

"Yeah? What do you want?"

Crimson shyly looked away, "H-have a good day."

As a long moment of silence past between the two of them and the kindergartener having to deal with those menacing cold eyes of the killer piercing into her, she ran into the playground, hoping to find some of her friends. Nny grunted as he pulled his gear shift in reverse and made his way back home. Today Crimson wasn't wearing anything special, just her white winter jacket, under that a pink sweater with glittery hearts, jeans with holes and white sneakers. But from her understandings, it was felt comfortable over her wounds.

None of her friends seem to be around, they must be inside with one of the teachers being punished again or hiding from her. The only "friend" she could see was Pepito, who was silently sitting by a tree reading a book. Sweat began to drip from Crimson's head as she tried to figure out what to do.

"_What should I do? Should I walk over there and try a conversation? Should I thank him? Or should I just ignore him, but that would be mean?" _

The little girl slowly limped her way toward the demon child, unaware that some of the kids and teachers behind her back were laughing at the way she was moving. Usually kids and teachers would help the child if he/she were walking that way, but in this world you were brought to shame by it. Pepito looked up from his ancient book his dad gave him on Christmas day and stared at the girl.

"_Shouldn't she have been healed by now?" _Pepito eyes widened as he saw Crimson finally collapse on the ground sobbing as a crowd of people gathered around her laughing their heads off.

Anger boiled in the little boy's body as he tried with all of his strength to not throw firing energy balls at all of their unprotected heads. But, knowing better that he would get grounded and suspended again, he casually broke all of their legs and watched their whimpering bodies drag themselves to the nurse's office.

"Are you okay?" Pepito held out a hand to the little girl who laid on the ground glaring at him.

"Yeah….I'm fine." Crimson embarrassingly took his hand. Even though he did save her life from that alien and brought her back to life, she wasn't going to let him sweep her off her feet like in those Disney movies.

Even though how tempting it really was.

"Is that spell working well on your mortal body?"

Crimson shrugged but soon cringed at the pain it gave her, "O-okay I guess…is it normal to see bleeding eye people walking down the streets, in Mr. Nny's house, and in my dreams?"

The little Anti-Christ's face turned into a white sheet as he tried to find words, "U-u-u-m…..for mortals….no. Unless you were going crazy."

An image flashed through the little girl's mind of her Bunny talking to her in her dreams, the bloody red eye that belonged to the stuffed creature in her dreams caused Crimson to flinch,

"…_I will be waiting right…here." _

"Crimson!"

Crimson looked up to find Pepito right in her face, causing a sheet of…well….crimson red to rise on her cheeks. She looked away embarrassingly and bit her bottom lip.

"_Why is he always in my personal space?!" _

The morning bell rang around the playground as students went into their normal lines waiting to be brought in. Crimson began to ran when a sharp pain in her leg caused her to fall in the wood chips again. More kids laughed at her as they ran passed her, oh what a nice society this world has. Pepito went down by Crimson side and helped her to the line.

"_How is that even possible?! Living beings with Demon bloods coursing through their veins can only see souls, not mortals! Wait a minute…that spell that mom used, was it possible that she accidentally put demon blood in the little girl's body while she was unconscious?! Oh no…this is bad…this is REALLY bad! Now…pull yourself together, it might of have been a coincident you know. You know mortals, their eyes always playing tricks on them and they think it's real. There's nothing to worry about…"_

Pepito looked over at Crimson to see her staring off into space.

"…_Maybe it would be best if I talked to my mom about this." _

The rest of the school day went smoothly, Crimson sadly wasn't able to walk to her classes due to her feet constantly falling asleep and the pain itself. So, the nurse - whose probably one of the nicest people at the school - gave Crimson a wheelchair for her to move around in. But in gym, the gym teacher made her wheel around the gym thirty times so she would have the average amount of exercise for the day as everyone else did. By the end of the day Crimson was exhausted, she returned the wheel chair to the nurse and went outside and sat on one of the school benches waiting for Mr. Nny.

**Ugh I wanted this chapter to be longer and fluffier but I failed at that XD **

**Don't worry the next chapter your going to be hit by feels and I hope it's going to be longer. **

**REVIEW. **


End file.
